


Live without regrets

by valesweetdreams



Series: I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid (series) [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just the future, M/M, Minor Alex Marquez/Luca Marini, Minor Dani Pedrosa/Jorge Lorenzo, Minor Maverick Viñales/Fabio Quartararo, Mpreg, One Shot, Rosquez - Freeform, Sequel, Sexual Content, You already know the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: One shots with Marc and Valentino's life after the birth of their baby.Sequel of I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid.Chapters:1. The first race2. Protective Valentino3. Alex and Luca babysitting4. Marc and Valentino clash at Misano5. “I like your friends, they don’t like me”6. Valentine's day7. Birthday8. Pregnancy scare9. Marc's injuries (Part 1)10. Marc talks to Luna11. “Do you like bikes, don’t you?”12. Always together13. Luna's first bike14. Valentino proposes again15. “Did you use my daughter to win him over?”16. “Would you want to have more kids?”17. Luna's first birthday
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid (series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578055
Comments: 61
Kudos: 24





	1. The first race

**Author's Note:**

> It's me. 
> 
> Again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The pre season tests were great. If you ask Marc and Valentino they would say they found the perfect formula to not let Luna alone for a minute. First, they asked the teams to set up the boxes together. “For God’s sake, can’t you put Honda and Yamaha side by side? How difficult can it be? It’s not like they’ll steal anything, they already have the perfect bike, ours were shit, they must be worried… but it’s not about it, it’s about Luna.” And with a little rage Valentino managed to get what they wanted.

So they came up with a schedule. While one is at the track, the other is taking care of Luna. Both had plenty laps in their names, and they didn’t let their daughter alone. And in here, alone means not with either of them, because they have other options, they just don’t like to be away from her for a minute. Since the day they brought her home, to the day they both had training, they both had her close. They don’t care if she will grow up being spoiled, she is their little miracle, they will do anything she wants.

But as the first race weekend approached, they couldn’t do it anymore. They are in the same category, they will head out at the same time to free practice, qualifying and race. 

The first thing they thought was to ask Alex and Luca to help them. After their race, they can take care of Luna and everything will be ok. But after races are complicated, you have to discuss what happened with the bike and you with the team, you have to do interviews and press conferences if you were on the podium, you have to take a good shower to relax. So it is not an option.

The second option was hire a babysitter, someone to travel with them, almost like their PR, but instead of taking care of their image, that someone will be taking care of their daughter. So no, they won’t let that happen. Having a person they don’t know at all to be with her for a weekend? No, thank you.

The last option is one that they didn’t like too, because they swore that they won’t be asking their mothers for help. No, they can do it. But they are running out of options and who else to trust more than Roser and Stefania? They already did it twice, each, and they are the people they trust the most in this world.

So this is it. They called them and in a day they were in their house, planning a schedule so they can still have their lives and travel with them. It won’t be difficult, they hope.

The travel in the airplane was good, Luna is getting used to it, already doing it three times, twice for the pre test and once to Spain, where her dads bikes were presented and they were visit the Marquez family. It is a little difficult to handle with a baby in such a small place, but as she is not screaming the whole time they considered it a victory, and Stefania with them was a blessing, she said she used to travel around the world with a baby Valentino, so she knows what to do.

What Marc couldn’t imagine is that they baby was not the most difficult part of coming back after almost a year. He was complete with her now. The problem is the media.

Of course they had to put him and Valentino side by side at the first press conference, and poor Dovi, Jorge, Pecco and Maverick, they had only one question for them. The rest was on Marc and Valentino. They wanted to know everything, and he meant it,  _ everything _ . 

Valentino is red with anger beside him, he’s seeing the moment the Italian will jump in the throat of a particular journalist.

“Now that Marquez belongs to you, you had to authorize him to race, right?” Valentino let him finish the question, and Marc knew exactly what the answer would be, he was feeling it through their bond. “And you will let him race like he did before? Challenging everybody, crashing and talking what he wants?”

This journalist didn’t ask any questions to Marc, not even looked at him. He is another idiot alpha that thinks he is better than the rest. Oh man, how wrong he is.

“The first question, Marc doesn’t belong to me. And he is the exactly same rider he was before, our particular lives will not interfere here. He is a Honda rider, he will do what he has to do, like before. And I would like if you all ask questions about the weekend and the tests and the bikes and not about our particular lives. Thank you.”

And he gets up, fed up with everything. Marc is surprised, but very proud of his partner. When another journalist asks him what he is going to do, he just says. “I’ve been here long enough, my daughter needs me.” And Marc smiles. It is going to be interesting.

He doesn’t care with the comments, and of what the people think of him. He’s here to win.

**_Sunday, 10th of March_ **

Valentino stopped his bike in his box, took off his helmet and handed it to Uccio. He hugged every team member, thanking them for their hard work, he always does this. And he stops in front of his mother, holding a very awake Luna, with a neutral little shirt, wearing only diaper and a big headphone.

He picks her up and starts walking to the parc ferme. He hasn’t been on the podium lately, but know he is even happier as if he had catched the guys in front and overtook them. Because a part of him is there, celebrating with his team.

“YOU DID IT!”

He yells, so Marc can hear him. Luna is getting used to the surrounding, they know they are not supposed to bring a two months and half old baby to the podium, but she is not crying, she is clean and not hungry and no one disturbed her sleep. And she is with her parents. It is her natural habitat. The headphones protect her ears, but she’s not staying there for so long.

Marc kisses Valentino, as a camera is put right beside him, registering the moment and broadcasting to the world. “I did, thanks to you. You two. You always believed in me.”

He picks Luna, and goes to do the interview to Dorna. With her. Maybe Valentino is crying, but he doesn’t let the world see this.

Marc can’t he happier. He fought with Dovi to the end, but the most important is that he lost the race exactly in his weakest spot: the last corner. He is still the same, he still can do this.

And now he has his beautiful little trophy with him. He was surprised when he saw Valentino with her, he thought the Italian would lock himself in a room with his team to discuss what went wrong in a track he always does good, but apparently something did change. And he is doing all the interviews and podium protocols with his daughter.

He thinks back then when he went to the podium for the first time, when he won his first race, when he won his first world championship. This feels exactly like the first time, because it is a first time. He may think he is still the same, but something changed, for better. Now he is ready for everything, and he will face the world because of Luna. He will do everything for her.

And the traditional podium self was way more cute this time.


	2. Protective Valentino

He knew it would be a challenge. Since that day at the hospital in Italy when he found out that he and Marc would have someone that will unite them forever, they resolving their relationship issues or not. They will be connected forever.

And when they said the first ‘I love you’, when they - Marc - decided that they wanted to bond, when they walked in the paddock for the first time since bonding, when Valentino himself proposed and when they released the statement that their daughter was born, they knew they were going to face things that they never have before.

But as it was difficult for him, it was way more difficult to Marc. He thinks, one of his many failures in their relationship was not to think what Marc had been through during his entire life. He suffered for being an omega chasing a dream that they could never, and he covered himself on block scents so no one could notice what he is. And he kills it, he is the best rider Valentino ever saw, and since the day they shared that first podium, he could smell him… but he never thought about it, about perfumes and hiding and prejudice and all these shit, because Marc never talks about it, in public or when it’s just the two of them, and it was all so natural to be together and pretend they did nothing just to keep their images. And he never asked Marc how he feels about being thrown in a world that, he doesn’t want to use this word, hate who Marc is. They hated him before, for winning everything, and they only have one more reason to. 

Maybe when the truth came out everybody expected Marc to step back, to stay at home taking care of, and this is what bothers the Italian the most, Valentino’s baby. They talk about Luna as his baby, not theirs, not Marc’s, just his, because this is how the world still see omegas. 

But Marc takes care of everything so easy, he has a whole team behind him, he has people who believe in him. He never put his head down. And he doesn’t need Valentino to get a bike, he has his own team, his own way to training, he has his own friends. And it bothers the world. 

So they decided to attack Valentino as well… asking him why Marc is racing, why he let him, asking Valentino if he signed something to allow Marc racing with a rival team… this is all bullshit, and Vale hates it. He never had a relationship like this with Marc, he never demanded anything, he always treated Marc the way he is supposed to be treated, like everybody else. Sometimes even Marc is more dominant, especially in bed, but that nobody needs to know.

While it was just veiled he didn’t say a word. But he was watching, the journalists, the influencers, the people that walk in the paddock, and the other riders. The fuse was when some rider that, really, shouldn’t even be there, said some shit during the briefing.

_ Marc was talking, like the leader of the championship he is, to postpone the race due to safety conditions, and this other rider stood up and just said. “Shut up, what are you talking about? Why should we follow you? You only want is best for you, don’t you? Don’t you see that we all want to race? Go back to where you belong. Are you seeing any woman here? No, because people like you should be at the kitchen. Don’t you have a daughter? What are you even doing here and are not raising her to follow the right footsteps?” _

_ That’s when Valentino saw red. But instead of answering the last comments, he stayed with the subject - the race - even if his entire body was screaming to defend his mate and daughter. He needs to stay professional. “I agree with Marc, we shouldn’t race, at least until the rain stops, it is too dangerous and we shouldn’t risk our integrity.” _

_ But it had the opposite effect, the rider not just kept attacking Marc, but direct his words right to Valentino. “Of course you are defending him, he is your little bitch, isn’t he? And why do you even let him race? He should be sucking your balls instead of saying what we have to do.” _

_ And it was enough. The room went quiet. Not one single soul was even breathing, the other riders were freezed, looking at Valentino as he crossed the room, grabbed the rider’s neck and thrown his against the wall. He was furious, he wasn’t even thinking anymore, he was seeing this individual, another alpha, as threat to his family, and he couldn’t let him get away alive.  _

_ “Don’t you talk about my family like this, or I swear I will kill you here, you say another word about my mate and my daughter and you will regret until the day you die, and it will be today.” He threatens and as he is tightening the grip on the others throat, he feel Marc’s hand on his shoulders. _

_ “Let him be, he’s not worth it.” And he listened. _

Now he just wants to make things clear, and nothing better than actually talking to Marc about. He needs to do something. But Marc was not interested, he said he doesn’t care, that he will keep racing like always, that he won’t talk about omega rights because he never did and he doesn’t want to be a model, they already had Dani to do it. He also said he doesn’t care what other people and other riders talk about their relationship, it doesn’t affect the championship, so it is fine by him.

“But I really thought it was sexy when you defended us that day.”

“I can’t stand this anymore, Marc. People say harsh things about you, and Luna, and us. I have to do something to protect you.” And he means it, he feels like he is not doing enough, that he is letting the world hurt the two human beings he loves the most in this world. And he doesn’t want to be a failure as an alpha.

“You are protecting us, Vale. But you can’t protect us from the world, me absolutely not, I’m used to it, and we can’t protect Luna either. Yes, I really pray for her to be an alpha or a beta, but if she’s not, she needs to be strong either way. And you can keep defending us, as I said it was very sexy, and you can keep doing what you are already doing. It is enough. I love you, and you are the perfect mate for me. Just, while we are out there, facing a world that won’t change, just think we already broken it by being us.” And Marc kisses Valentino, a kiss that translates everything that he just said.

“I love you too, and I will always protect you, I promise.”

The other promise he does for himself is to make sure his academy has omega riders. He needs to do something to change it. For his mate. For his daughter. For his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Always_Dreaming once commented about protective Vale and I stuck with the idea... I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but I tried :p  
> \-----------  
> I didn't want to name a rider because I like them all and I don't want to make anyone a villain, hope this is ok...


	3. Alex and Luca babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested on tumblr... the best uncles ever babysitting baby Luna...
> 
> (and Marc being... Marc)

It is very difficult to separate them. When one was on the bike, training, the other was with Luna. During racing weekends they asked their mechanics between sessions to asks how she is, even if she is with one of her grandma. They are just so overprotective… and neither Luca or Alex could have a day with her, maximus some hours as they try to make out in their room.

But this time Alex and Luca were truly surprised when they knocked at the door in the Marquez house. The young brothers were in Cervera to ride motocross in peace and have some alone time that they think they deserve. Sometimes Vale and Marc do it too, they just go to Spain to be just them and the Marquez don’t like to be away from home for too long. They just returned from the US and a very tiring race.

“I’m sorry we didn’t text, but we are afraid we’ll change our mind.” Marc says, running to the kitchen of their childhood house.

“What do you mean?” Luca asks, looking at Valentino, as Marc was shouting something from the other room that they couldn’t understand.

“We decided to have a night by ourselves, we’ll just go to Barcelona, but we don’t know how we will react without Luna.” Vale shrugs as Marc is still talking at the kitchen and Alex decides to check on his brother.

“Is Marc ok?” Luca is worried with his brother in law, but apparently he is the only one. 

“Yes, he just started taking heat control pills and he is a little hyperactive…”

“More than usual” Alex says, returning to the living room with Marc.

“I’m fine.” Marc mumbles. “So, everything is here, there’s milk on the fridge, don’t forget to warm up, but not much. There’s diapers, clothes, her blanket, teddy bear…”

“It’s ok, Marc, we’ll take care of her, don’t worry.” Alex says, catching the baby from Valentino’s arms, not before receiving a threatening look. “We are family, you can trust us.”

“Yes, just go and have some fun, you deserve it.” Luca smiles, trying to reassure the parents that they are worth the trust. Marc and Vale give some goodbye kisses to their daughter, clearly not wanting to leave her.

“Call us if anything goes wrong.” Marc shouts before Alex closes the door.

“Ok, it’s just us now.” Luca seems nervous now, after all they have no experience with kids and it is the first time they are alone for an entire day - and night - with their niece.

“Relax, we can do this, she is not very agitated.” She is playing in the carriage, very distracted with a toy. 

“Yeah, if she is like her parents she won’t be like this for too long.” They laugh together for some minutes and then decide to watch a movie. It is a quiet afternoon and after some time they pick Luna up and Luca is holding her while they watch the movie, one hand holding her bumb and other holding Alex hand.

They feel safe like this, with the person they love and their niece, they are already a complete family. When the movie finished, Alex looks at his phone and curses.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Fuck, we are one hour behind Marc’s schedule.” 

Luca is perplex, Valentino didn’t mention a schedule, but he should know that they are crazy. “What were we supposed to do one hour ago?” He feels the need to laugh, really, their brothers are insane.

“Feed her?”

“Ok, she didn’t cry, so she is fine, I guess?”

“Yeah, she is… But I’ll warm up the milk either way, or Marc will know.”

“How do you think he’ll know?”

“Trust me, he will.”

It turns out that warming up a milk is more difficult than he thought, and when Alex finally got the temperature right Luna started crying. He wanted to pick her up and feed her, but he was truly scared.

“Ok, you do it” he says to Luca, handing him the bottle.

“Why me?” he can feel that Luca is kind desperate too, after all there’s a baby crying and his parents aren’t even at home to help them. But ok, Marc and Vale trusted them, they can do it.

“You are holding her” he answers like it is the most obvious thing in the world. It probably is.

And this is it, she quickly grabbed the bottle and started eating. Her little lips sucking the bottle is the cutest thing they ever saw and they can’t help but stare at her.

“She is so beautiful.” Luca says after she finished. He put her in his shoulders and started moving, swaying slightly to put her to sleep. 

“She is. And she has your family’s hair.” Alex stands up to kiss his boyfriend, he is so perfect like this, that he can’t but help to imagine them with a baby that looks exactly like Luna, but their… One day, maybe...

“And your family’s eyes.” Luca says back, laughing.

Of course she didn’t sleep and they spent the whole afternoon playing and laughing. A perfect way to break their routine. And they can get used to it. They just need more practice to be alone with her, but they both think they are doing alright.

  
  


It is already dark outside and before they made Luna sleep they had to change her diapers. And if you ask both of them it is the most difficult thing they ever did. They really had to do a team work and in the middle of it they thought ten times about calling Marc and Vale. They were doing so good until now, why it is so difficult to change a baby?

And when they finally put her in clean diapers, she just didn’t stop moving so they can put her on clothes. 

“It is official, she is 100% Marc” Alex huffed while Luca tried to negotiate with her. 

“Ok, if you stop moving we’ll go watch some telly before you go to sleep” and with that Alex had to laugh. 

“She is not even four months old, she doesn’t even know what is on telly.”

When they finally made it and put her to sleep, Marc bursted at the door, not even bothering to say hi. It is just his way. Valentino was behind, muttering some ‘sorry’, but they are family, they know Marc.

And despite all the challenges and the difficulties, Alex and Luca were sad that they are going to take Luna, she gives another vibe to them and they are not ready to be alone again.

When Marc shows up with a sleeping Luna in his arms, they both pout, not knowing if it is voluntary or not. Marc looks at Valentino, who nods, and the young brothers are confused.

“We are not leaving, this is my house too. You can wake up in the middle of the night to change her diapers, don’t worry.” Marc says as he hits Alex.

It is perfect and Alex and Luca can’t wait for another day like this. For the next time they will be nailing it.


	4. Marc and Valentino clash at Misano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is perfect.

It’s all shit. Completely shit.

Valentino just wants to go home and sleep for two days. He doesn’t want to face the fans and the media, the only thing he needs is to cuddle with his daughter and forget about the world. But instead he has to go out there and give his best smile and be polite and kind to everybody because it is his fucking home race… and he can’t even go home!!! And above all those things he has to hold the urge to talk to Marc as soon as possible about their encounter on track. He knew it was going to happen, but this time they really touched bikes, both had the time canceled and Marc didn’t get the first row. Neither did he, so he thinks it is fine.

But nothing is fine, his bike is a shit and if he didn’t love this more than his life he would have gave up, but he will not, he needs to learn how to handle this, he knew he wouldn’t win forever, so the time of being ruled out of the game is coming… he just hope to have some fun in between. 

He tries to think about Marc and Luna to calm down, he can feel Marc’s anger through their bond and he thinks it is because the mistake he made and then the clash that took him out of the pole position, he can’t wait to comfort him and tell him that tomorrow everything will work out and he’ll win the race. So instead of feeling sad about his own situation he tries to push happy feelings in their bond, hoping that it will sooth Marc.

It didn’t and he finally understood why when a journalist asked him a question that at first left him speechless. “I talked to Marc just now and he said that you were very aggressive and he also questioned your intentions by doing it. So we are wondering if there’s something wrong with the couple of the year?”

Then he wanted to punch the journalist in the face, but he remembered the fights they had and how everything went out with the media and that they never solved any of their problems private, like it should be. In Argentina it was his fault, he had said bad things about Marc for the journalist without ever talking to the Spaniard. But that time he had took him out of the race and now it was completely different, nothing happened and still Marc is talking like they have bigger issues. That morning they parted ways with kissing good luck and promising a good night of sleep before the race. They are fine. Everything is fine.

“There’s nothing wrong.”

Nothing is fine.

He is hurt and he needs to make sure that what the journalist said is true, that Marc is really mad at him for the qualifying and that he really said those words. And unfortunately it is true. He received a ‘I told you so’ look from Uccio as he tries to process everything that happened. He tries to look back at what he did wrong before, if he said something bad to Marc that made him feel this way, if he didn’t do a thing that he asked and now it is completely forgotten in his head and Marc is mad at him because it was important… and he rewatches the scene of the clash in his head over and over again, yes, maybe he could have given him space, but suddenly Marc was right behind him after he made a mistake and everything happened so fast, they almost touched and Marc hold his arm up, he just nodded. 

It is something they easily could handle at home, saying the right thing to the journalist and then solving their matter outside the track. But of course it will never be like this, he thought that had learn, but they didn’t, and now Valentino needs to handle a crisis that never exists and that he never saw coming.

He decides not saying a word anymore, hoping he’ll catch Marc and solve this, trying to understand why he did it.

Valentino is supposed to pick Luna up from his mom, but he texted her saying that he needs to talk to Marc without their daughter crying in the middle, because knowing them it will have some yelling that Luna hates. He goes straight to his motorhome, that he is sharing with Marc, and surprising he was there. 

He takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what to say, but he should have known that their first fight would be like this. They are like this.

He keeps standing there, not sure how Marc is feeling. Their bond is odd, he can’t put a finger on what is happening… After some time Marc stands up and stares at him. It brings a sense of déjà vu, but this time he is determined to do this differently. 

“I’m sorry, Marc.”

He can feel that Marc was crying and he feels bad about it. But apparently the Spaniard doesn’t want his excuses.

“For what, Valentino? For today or for our life?”

And the Italian is confused. Is this about the past? 

“What are you talking about babe?” He says softly and takes a step forward to touch him, but Marc takes a step back.

“Don’t talk to me like this and don’t touch me.” It is Marc who starts the yelling that he was expecting, but the subject took him by surprise. 

“What is happening, Marc?” He asks, trying not to yell back.

“Us, this is what is happening. Just stop pretending, Valentino, stop pretending that you love me. I know that you are just this just because we are newly bonded, because our first daughter is still young, because this is what you do. If you don’t want me to race just say it, no stopping me on track, no taking the first row from me like this.” He is crying again and Valentino starts feeling the anger Marc was feeling before, so it is all about the clash, he wasn’t wrong.

“I did nothing wrong, Marc. We both made a mistake and you wouldn’t have gotten that first row if you were alone on track. And you stayed behind me because you wanted. You have no rights in blaming me, not for the media and not here.” He defends himself.

“I knew you were going to say it, because this is what you do. And I won’t let you, you don’t own me, you don’t have the right to control my life like this, and you won’t sign my next contract, I will.”

And Valentino knew it was going to be a problem some day. After they bonded Valentino became Marc’s legal guardian, that since then was his father. Valentino thinks it is a bullshit, but this is the world and he can’t change it. But he always gave Marc his freedom and he has no idea why he is thinking about it and doubting it now, one year after they sealed their bond.

“Look, Marc, I don’t know what happened for you to think like this now, I don’t know what they at Honda said to you, but this is what they do. I’m sorry that you believed in them, they are manipulating you. Don’t you remember that in Austin you had to lie for them?”

“You have no rights to say a word about my team, they are giving me a chance to ride, not you.”

“Ok, I’ll give you space if your problem is with me. Good luck tomorrow.”

He can’t fight anymore, he doesn’t want to say back things that he is thinking to hurt Marc, so he left his own motorhome without letting Marc say anything back.

  
  


_ Marc takes his helmet off feeling very bad. He has a history with the Italian circuits and adding that many italians hate him, it is very difficult to focus. Luna was not feeling very well the night before, so neither he or Valentino slept enough. That afternoon in the qualifying when he saw Valentino waiting for some rider to follow, he decided to wait too, and at some point they both had to start their fast lap. He was a little behind and saw that Valentino made a mistake, so he thought that he would let him overtake him and finish his own lap. But when he was about to overtake, the italian didn’t slow down and they almost touched. It was stupid and they he saw that his own lap was canceled. It is the first time something like this happened to them since… you know… and he doesn’t know how to act, so he decided to talk to Valentino, the first thing, before they even talk to the journalists who are hungry to take some polemic out of them.  _ It is for the best _ , Marc thinks, we can’t use  _ a polemic now _.  _

_ Without thinking further, he makes his way to the Yamaha garage, not caring of what people will talk, they will talk about what happened anyway and he really needs to talk to Valentino before it takes out of control and he thinks that he’s mad about it.. he is mad, but because of his own actions, he could easily made the time of the pole position before the last flying lap, he knows it. _

_ But before he could get out of the Honda garage, Puig stopped him. _

_ “Where are you going, Marquez?” He is blocking the only way out, but Marc is not going to let him. _

_ “Does it matter?” _

_ “Of course, I am your boss, here you must obey me, and I think now it time to give those interviews for the journalists waiting outside… you know, I pay you to be giving the interviews in the press conference not here.” _

_ “I need to talk to Valentino, let me go.” He says with a firm voice, or he thinks he does, because he doesn’t need Alberto fucking Puig messing with it right now. _

_ “Oh, I see, you can’t stay away for too long, can’t you? What will he do now? Fuck you in front of his team?” Puig says with a smirk. “If that’s what you want you can have it here.” _

_ “It’s none of your business.” _

_ “It is, of course it is. Or you think I was happy when he blocked you and didn’t let you finish your lap?”  _

_ Marc doesn’t know where this conversation is heading, but he feels it is not going to end well. _

_ “What are you talking about? He didn’t block me.” _

_ “Stop defending him. Can’t you see what he is doing? He doesn’t want you to win, he doesn't want you to be better than him. And you know why? Because you are meant to be inferior to him. Because you are. He can’t stand seeing you beat him on track.” His boss is smiling and Marc doesn’t believe a word he is saying. _

_ “This is bullshit, he supports me.” _

_ “And this is what he wants you to believe. I bet he was happy when you told him you were pregnant… weren’t he?” _

_ It is a question, but Marc doesn’t want to play this game. _

_ “Answer me.” _

_ “Yes…” He says with a small voice, almost defeated. _

_ “I knew it, and I also bet that he loved when you were not racing, when you were at home waiting for him. I bet that he wants more kids, and when he tells you that, you will have to stop racing… because this is what you were meant to do and not race. You are here just because you have a contract. You are here just because of us, not because of him, we are giving you this bike, not him.” _

_ Marc was truly speechless, he wanted to yell at Puig, to say he is wrong… but deep down he believes him. _

_ “And you know what else, Marc? We should discuss your contract, because when you come to us to renew it, of course we will, as long as you keep winning, but know that he, Valentino Rossi, will have to sign for you? That he’ll have to authorize you to race because he owns you. And you think he will? It is just the beginning of the relationship, Marc, now he does what you want, and then… well, I know him, Marc, and I know you. He will manipulate you and you will let him. Because this is who you are, and this is what you do. You can’t run away from your fate, you are an omega, you’ll never be like me, like Valentino.” _

_ And Marc just wanted to disappear. _

  
  


After the race everything happened so fast. Valentino saw the podium from his box, he gave the interviews, took some pictures with the fans, and it took about three hours, he was exhausted, the last night discussion and the fight in the last laps with Franco took the last drop of will to live off him.

He drives home by himself, Uccio offered to stay with him, but Marc may be there too and he doesn’t need his friend being aggressive with Marc now. And he thought about what Marc said, and should have thought about it before, back then when Marc was begging him to bond, and he should have stopped it from happening. They could still be a couple without bonding, they could still get married and have their family without putting laws and all those shit between them. 

Indeed Marc was there, but what he wasn’t expecting was him already there, giving the fact that he won the race. And he was with Luna. He said to his mom to stay with her, but apparently Marc had other ideas.

“I thought you were going to stay and celebrate your win.” It is the first thing he says, entering the kitchen where Luna is sat in her chair playing with some toys and Marc is washing the dishes.

“I am celebrating.” Marc says back, in a cold tone.

“I knew you were going to win.” Valentino says, trying to start a conversation, but Marc only hums. This is it.

He sighs and says the only thing he were there to say. “Ok, if you want to, tomorrow we can go to the hospital and undo our bond. You’ll be free.”

Marc freezes and look at Valentino, but don’t say anything. The Italian goes to Luna and gives her a kiss in the forehead, and goes upstairs.

He does his bag quickly, he has some clothes in the car, and he knows Marc will appreciate him leaving without a fight to give them headache. If the Spaniard doesn’t want to talk, fine, he’ll do it his way. If this is the way they will end their relationship, well, it is not up only to him.

When he returns to the kitchen Marc is still on the same position, with his eyes opened and staring at nothing. Valentino kisses Luna one more time and says he’s going to see her tomorrow, she answers with one of her screams that she loves to give when they talk to her, this girl is going to talk very soon.

When he turns around to leave, he hears a small voice. “Don’t go.”

Marc is right behind him, and he is crying again. Valentino can’t understand what is happening. When he sees, Marc is in his arms, he drops the bag and hugs him back. He tries to calm him, but the Spaniard only cries harder. He takes both of them to the couch and after some minutes Marc looks up at him again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“No, I-I’m sorry for doubting, I’m sorry for believing in…” He can’t finish the sentence, but everything makes sense now. He was right, they did this to him… he wants to kill Puig, but he knows that being angry will only make things worse and he wants to make up with Marc right now.

“I love you, Marc, and I love what we have. What happened yesterday can happen with anyone, we always touch with other riders, we crash… and it stays on track. Ok? We are fine and you will always have your freedom. Despite of what your boss said, I’ll always have your back. Unfortunately I have to give you permission, but I’ll do whatever you want, if you want to renew or if you want to be with other team, if you want to race in Dakar, Formula 1, motocross, I don’t care, I just want to see you happy.” He smiles, trying to light up the mood.

“He said you were going to say those things.”

“And I meant it, Marc.”

“I don’t want to undo our bond.”

“It’s ok, we’ll not do what you don’t want.”

“Just put Luna to sleep and come back here.”

And he did, they ended up sleeping on the couch, tired of the fight and the hard race. Maybe they are not completely healed, but talking is always the better option. They will find a way, they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is the longest chapter I ever written... Angst just have me.


	5. “I like your friends, they don’t like me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As request by an anon on tumblr... a short one but hope you like it!

When Marc first met Valentino being around him was very easy. He was always complimenting him, and hugging him whenever they were together on the podium. He felt welcomed in his year as a rookie and as always he never thought about gender rules, he just wear his block scents and it was ok. 

But with Valentino he felt something different from the start. And then, when they got together… it was natural. And he loved it. He always knew they had to keep it as a secret, because it is unacceptable two riders dating and he couldn’t risk them finding out he is actually an omega. But it was fine, because he had everything he asked for: a very loving alpha and winning. 

When everything went down he was broken, but soon things were fixed again, because they both never give up. And then everything went down again. And again he had a problem. A problem that he hadn’t talked to Valentino before, because he thought it was nothing, just a friend being overprotective. But it was not.

And then, since the first mistake, being around Valentino became a little difficult. He was always around, of course he worked with Valentino, but once Marc woke up and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee and he was there, preying. Until now Marc is not sure why he wasn’t around that much when he was pregnant, but happy and relieved he definitely is.

The thing is, Uccio has been in Valentino’s life way before Marc, they know each other for a very long time and Marc is sure that the beta has a crush on  _ his _ alpha and always saw his as a threat… but what can Marc do? It is not his fault that Valentino chose him instead of the friend.

The words Uccio said that fateful day still hunt him, after all those months. They are happy now, aren’t they? They are bonded, will get married soon, have their daughter and are travelling the world doing what they love, there’s no Uccio getting in the way.

_ “He doesn’t want to see you, now do him a favour and never talk to him again, get away of his life.” _

If it never happened, if he could talk to Valentino that day things would be different. And as he feels comfortable in sharing his thoughts with Vale, he tells him exactly that.

“You know, if Uccio had let me talk to you, I could have apologised and we could have found out about the pregnancy together, it would have saved us from a lot of stress.”

But Valentino never blames his friend, he never does anything wrong, and it gets on Marc’s nerves. Valentino thinks he is perfect and sometimes that little side of him that keep getting jealous and thinking that  _ maybe _ Valentino loves his friend too and will leave him.

He tries not to think about so much. The treatment is the same: Uccio not even look at him. And he is not worried about it, he can live with it, many people don’t like him, and honestly, fuck them. But what worries him is that apparently Uccio loves Luna.

He is very soft with the girl and Marc knows he is very good with kids, Uccio has one little girl himself. And how can he be mad? When he sees that his daughter is so loved by the people around her? That despite not liking him Valentino’s friends like his baby? And he only wants Luna to be happy and feel loved.

They may never like him, think that he is getting advantage of being with Valentino, they can treat him coldly, but he will never get mad at them while they treat Luna as she deserves.

But he won’t say a word to Valentino, he will never give the pleasure to him to say ‘it is ok if Uccio spends a time here’, he will always say ‘just take them out for a walk, please’, because he also deserves some alone time with himself and it is the best gift - without knowing - that Uccio gives to him.


	6. Valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter...

February is usually a busy month for MotoGP riders. You have bike deliveries, you have presentations and many interviews to do in the middle of everything. You have pre season tests starting and the routine of travelling around the world and leaving your family at home while you try to have some fun and win with your bike.

But for Marc and Valentino it is much more busy. They have many things to celebrate too, besides of Valentine’s day they also have their birthdays… really, who could have imagined your soulmate being born a day after you - or before, depending on the point of view. They have so much gifts to think about and both of them being perfectionists with their bikes don’t help either.

The first Valentine’s day they spend together they were not officially together. It was 2014, just three months since they started casually hanging out and trying not to be seen together (they were pretty good at hiding) and Marc wasn’t expecting to see Valentino in his door. Neither had confessed feeling towards each other and both pretended that it was just another day of training in Marc’s home town and having some fun on the bike. Deep down they knew they were already too much gone for each other.

The second Valentine’s day they spend together was in 2015. This time they weren’t in the same place, life simply wasn’t collaborating with them that year. They had just returned from the first pre season test in Sepang and were both too tired to do something. It never stopped them, however, because they talked over the phone the entire day… actually, the entire week, because really, what’s better than Valentine’s day almost shared with your birthdays? Besides, they were going to see each other in a week for more boring tests before the fun starts. You can put in these phone calls much sex and dirty talk, they never could help themselves.

The third Valentine’s day they weren’t together. It was the saddest holiday for both of them, it didn’t even compared to the dates the years before when they hadn’t anyone to share the sweet holiday. Because now they know and they know how it is to love each other, despite never saying those three words, but they did, they did love each other more than anything else and not being together anymore hurt so badly. But that day Marc received red roses with no letter nor signature, the delivery man had no idea who sent it, but Marc is sure that it was Valentino, but he never asked.

The fourth Valentine’s day they spend together was in 2017 and for the first time they had no excuses. They were in Phillip Island for the second test of the pre season and it was perfect. They had a romantic dinner in Valentino’s motorhome, they shared gifts and sweets that they were absolutely sure they couldn’t, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. They made love after that, so sweet and full of promises, again without saying the three words. But they never needed it, they were complete like this.

The fifth Valentine’s day they spend together they were in a different country. They had to improvise because they had just arrived and the jetlag was killing both of them. After sharing some kissing they laid on the bed in Marc’s hotel room and before going to sleep they promised each other that they were never going to let the other go. Little they know how much their lives was about to change, but for the time being they were happy.

The sixth Valentine’s day they spend together they had a plan. It was the first holiday with Luna and the first of them as a bonded couple. Now they could make a reservation in a fancy restaurant and not hide anymore. But they life changed, they no longer have the will to go out as they had before and they no longer have the privilege of having a night for themselves to have sex, they hadn’t since Luna was born. So they just stayed at home, doing their routine of taking care of their daughter, sleeping the most of they could and this time - finally - saying how much they love each other, how much they mean to each other and how happy they are that they are finally together together. And now they are really complete, because they are not just each other’s Valentine, they have another little Valentine to share their love. And they wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anything about the Valentine's day for this AU, but as I didn't updated last weekend I think you deserve it xx


	7. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy - late - birthday to our boys!

In the morning of February 16th Luna was the first one to wake up.

She was crying and that now so used noise woke up her parents too, after all this is what she wants. Marc is already standing up, like he always does, to see what she needs. She is sleeping through the night, which is a good thing for a seven weeks old baby. Marc is feeling better now, especially that he’s already full functioning on training and finally got up on his lovely bike, so the walks at night to calm Luna down are much better too. She started to behave much better after they returned from the first tests last week, so he thinks it is a miracle that only their jobs can do. 

But before he could stand up Valentino stopped him. Marc wanted him to sleep, usually they make shifts to take care of their daughter, but today is a special day as the Italian is turning 40. He deserves to rest and enjoy the gift he will be giving to him later. 

“No, I’ll go, I think she wants to be the first person to wish happy birthday to me.” Marc loves the way Valentino loves his birthday and nods, not wanting to argue first thing in the morning.

“Hey there baby girl, do you want to wish dad a happy birthday?” Valentino says with a soft voice as he picks Luna up. They put her crib in their room, so the three of them sleep together.

The Italian goes downstairs with Luna, she is wide awake and now stopped crying when she saw what was coming. Valentino knows it is very difficult for her to know, but he can pretend she is understanding him when he says ‘ok, we’ll eat’.

He warm up the milk and returns to their bed, to feed her where Marc is too. When he is with Luna in his arms and the milk bottle in her lips, she sucking like her life depended on it, and Vale know it does, Marc plants a kiss in his lips, warm and soft, with morning breath and everything Vale loves.

“Happy birthday babe. How are you feeling now that I’m the second person wishing you a happy birthday?” 

“Very good actually, I’m think I’ve never been this happier, this is the best birthday ever.” Vale kisses Marc back and smiles. He is truly happy.

“It’s only morning” Marc teases. “And I know what to do to make it even better. But only tonight.” And he winks and picks up Luna who just finished her milk and went to the other room to change her and start the day.

Their routine was the same, they trained at the gym and had a quick lunch, during afternoon Marc took Vale to the place where his gift was. It was very difficult to buy it, and he had to slip in two to be able to make it ready in time. Who says having a baby is easy to do other things too. And the fact that they didn’t want to sell him a thing just because he is he made it even more difficult.

But when Marc Marquez wants to do something he definitely does. 

He knows Valentino loves to race, and that he started his career at go karting. So why not spend some hours having fun with it? And they definitely did. Valentino loved the gift and promised some more fun for later. 

The night was spent with family and friends and a cake. Marc’s parents were there too as his birthday is tomorrow, and they continue having a good time in which Valentino definitely puts as his best birthday ever.

…………….

In the morning of February 17th Luna was the first one to wake up again. It is a thing between them now, their whole life turn around her. They don’t complain because they love it and it is just the price they pay for, they are very willing.

As the day before, Valentino stands up to pick her up, but unlike he, Marc didn’t stop him. He felt a little bad when Vale returned with her after changing diapers, with a bottle of milk and a smile in his face. Luna was wide awake, like always, and her eyes almost searching for Marc. 

“It’s ok, you deserve to rest.” Valentino says.

“Damn right I do.” Marc laughs, but both of them know that it won’t last, he will absolutely do something today, he can’t rest for too long.

As the day before they have their routine to share a kiss before start the day and then go to training, have lunch and - finally - to Valentino show Marc his gift. Marc is almost like a child when it comes to gifts, his parents had to give him theirs the night before, because he was jumping in excitement.

Valentino drove for about an hour. This year he had no idea to what give to Marc, the man has everything! Then in a talk with his mother, he came with an idea: Marc had been through a lot of things the last year, the break up, the pregnancy, then they made up, bonded, moved in together, started a family, he almost died giving birth, he is always 100% alert to make sure everything is ok with Luna, he is working hard to start the season on top. It is a lot of things. And Valentino thinks he deserve some relaxing time. Alone.

Last night, when they tried to have their traditional midnight sex to celebrate their birthdays, they were both too tired to try anything. Not even a blowjob. They were exhausted. So this is it.

Valentino booked a relaxing massage for him and left Marc there for one hour. “I can’t believe this is the best birthday gift ever. I feel like I can crash all over again, I’m a new person.”

The italian only laughs, Marc is really something else.

The Spaniard likes a closed party, with only his parents, Alex, Luca and Valentino and a beautiful cake made by his mother. He wanted to have his birthday party in his hometown, but they need to make only essencial trips with Luna being so little. Valentino promised him that next year they will throw a party for the entire Cervera like they do when he is world champion. Marc death stare at him for suggesting it.

“I must admit” Marc says before putting Luna in her crib. “This is the best birthday ever. Even if we hadn’t sex yesterday.” Then he kisses Valentino.

“We can always fix this.”

All in all it was a very quiet couple of day, but as every year they thank whatever they believe for putting their birthdays so close. This way they can share absolutely everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but Vale is 41, which I think is normal, he is old and always so fucking good... but Marc is already 27 HOW???? He was like, the baby champ yesterday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Pregnancy scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite so far...

Marc hasn’t been feeling well for a couple of weeks. 

Since the fight with Valentino in Misano he has been feeling very poor all the time. The last time he feel like this was… never mind, he can’t keep thinking about it because in a few hours he has another important race. He must gather the most points possible to clench the title before the end of the season and he still can’t believe it. After one year absent and a difficult birth he expected struggling in the first year back. But no, he had only one bad result and is having the most perfect season since he started racing in MotoGP.

And he is happy, he really is, but since the last race the emotional tension that has been floating around him is making him sick. Since that episode they’ve been doing they routine, but the interactions between them are minimal, they barely talk to each other. At the weekend they had free he flight with Luna to Spain, to see his parent and practice motocross with his old friends, Valentino couldn’t go because he had a meeting with Yamaha to discuss the bad results and bad feeling he’s having with the bike, so they only texted and Vale called once by facetime to say hello to his daughter. 

But one thing didn’t change: they still sleep in each other’s arms. They don’t even say good night, but they still search of each other’s warmth during the night. Maybe that’s why when he was at his parents he couldn’t sleep, because this is the only way he knows it is not over. Because this is the way he knows he didn’t fuck it up.

Because this time he knows it is exclusive his fault. Valentino didn’t do nothing. Well, maybe he did, but it was on track, he had no rights in making it personal. Hell, he even won the race, while Valentino had a poor result at home. And he is sure that if he had kept his mouth closed Valentino would want to throw a party to celebrate his victory and nearing the title. But now, because of his stubbornness and stupidness in believe in other person and not at Valentino is keeping both sad.

The Italian has all the rights to be sad about his own results, his bike is not giving him what he wishes and he hasn’t won a race in two years, this is very bad for a nine times world champion. And the only way Marc saw to make him smile after the races was to celebrate his results, his victories. They had private celebrations, with just the two of them, or with Luna, just the three, cooking and drinking at the hotel room or at home, making plans about what Marc will do to celebrate his title at the end of the season.

And now Marc took it away from him too, now Valentino can’t celebrate with him because he is sad too, despite everything. He feels guilty and he thinks that this feeling is making him sick. He wants things to be normal again, he wants to laugh and kiss Valentino like he did before, he wants Valentino to wish him luck before they parted their ways before the race, he wants to grab Valentino’s hand when they arrived in the paddock.

This weekend they didn’t interact with each other. The press left them alone, but in social media it was a chaos. People were thinking they broke up and even asked him about it, he is sure they are bothering Valentino too, so he stopped turning his phone on just to focus on the main goal for this weekend. But despite not talking to each other in public, their private life continued the same, they were sleeping in the same room and doing their things, with minimal talking.

Thankfully the race was very good, he dominated, won and didn’t throw up, which are two very good things considering his condition. Sometimes he thinks he riders better when he is feeling bad, because this was one of the best races this year. He had the podium, the interviews and usual celebrations with the team. He didn’t drink, already feeling miserable in this hour of the night to get drunk… but that little thought that he wanted so bad to forget was still there and if he is right he doesn’t want to take a chance.

He texted Valentino to go home with Luna, that he’s going to be behind them and meet them in Italy. He was dying to tell Valentino what he is feeling and after this race and all the meaning behind his good form this year reminded him that he needs to fix things at home. And he means home.

At the place they lived good and bad times, the place he feels safe. He is happy with his professional life, but he needs to make things right. This time it was his fault, he shouldn’t believe in his boss, he should believe in his partner.

This time he must have it all.

  
  
  


It was already morning when he arrived in Tavullia. When he opened the door the house was quiet, probably both of them are still sleeping. He calmly went upstairs to Luna nursery first to check how she is doing, but surprising he found Valentino there too, no trace of sleep in his face, he probably stayed up all night, looking at their daughter. He doesn’t blame him, he wasn’t there, so probably Valentino couldn’t sleep either, and he himself didn’t sleep last night, thinking about what can happen soon, which remembers him that he shouldn’t just keep staring at them at the door. But probably Valentino already felt he is there.

“Hey.” He says in a whisper, not wanting to wake up Luna.

Valentino turns around and smile, tiredly. He can sense his distress, he is not happy and all he wants is to wrap him a hug and say everything is going to be alright, even if he is a part of the sadness. Marc doubted of his intention, he would be mad at Valentino if he doubted of him, so he can image what the Italian is feeling towards him right now.

“We should talk.” And they return downstairs, to the kitchen. 

Valentino is the first to sit down, and also the first to speak. “If you changed your mind about breaking up…” 

But he couldn’t finish the sentence, it’s been a plenty of time since Marc saw him so vulnerable and it breaks his heart. So this is what he is thinking about, but Marc would never break up with him, he doesn’t want to finish this, not yet, not when they have so much to do, not when he thinks…

“It’s ok if you did, I wouldn’t want to be with me right now too.” Valentino speaks again, interrupting Marc’s thoughts, until the words that left the Italian’s lips reach the Spaniard’s mind and be processed, it took almost a minute. A painful minute. Until he said without thinking…

“I think I’m pregnant.”

He finally sits down, in the chair besides Valentino, when he realized what he said. He hadn’t even thought about this word and now he said it. And he feels really really sick.

“You… Marc?” 

Damn if it is really morning sickness, he really fucking hates this. He rushes to the bathroom just in time to throw up only bile, since he didn’t eat anything yet, Valentino following closely behind.

When he finished, he sat beside the toilet, in a position he made a lot at the beginning of the pregnancy with Luna. No, it can’t be, he can’t be pregnant again, not now.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Vale.” He starts crying and Valentino hugs him.

“What are you sorry for?” Vale asks and grabs his hips, pushing him up and guiding him to the couch.

When they are in a comfortable position, Marc laying with his head in Valentino’s chest, he talks again.

“I’m sorry for being cold with you, and then asking you not to leave, and then not talking to you again. I’m sorry for causing our fight and not doing enough to make up. I’m sorry for not asking why you are so sad and doing nothing to make you feel better, it is my job to make you happy…” He stops, looks up at Valentino to have the courage to say it again. “And I’m sorry for getting pregnant again…”

He whispers. He is scared, and Valentino feels it.

“It is not only your fault, Marc. I was being cold with you too, we hadn’t been talking to each other these couple of weeks and it’s been killing me, I want to talk to you, but it is my fault too, we are two in this relationship. And about this… if you are really pregnant this is not only your responsibility, it is 50-50.” He kisses Marc, the first real kiss since the fight and Marc feels relieved. 

“Can you wait for me here? Just some minutes? I think Luna will wake up soon too.” Marc nods, not understanding what Valentino is going to do, but he can’t bring himself to disagree, he is already feeling the pains of not sleeping.

Valentino takes about ten minutes to come back, Luna didn’t wake up and he was thinking about the consequences… he can’t stop racing now, not when he is so close to win this title. And he will have to miss at least the first races of next season. He is not ready to have another baby now. He is scared too, it was so traumatic the first time, especially at the end of the pregnancy, he can’t risk dying and leaving two kids to Valentino take care without him. But at the same time he doesn’t want to get rid of it, he doesn’t know if he has the courage to have an abortion, he loves his daughter and he is sure he is going to love this one too. He and Valentino have all the conditions to have another kid… but he doesn’t want to give up his career. He doesn’t know what to do. It is driving him insane. 

“Here.” Valentino hands him three pregnancy tests. He looks up at the Italian not believing in what he is doing. “We need to have sure, Marc, and we definitely need to talk.” He gives him a little smile.  _ Everything is going to be ok. _

  
  
  


It is a different experience. A thing he dreamed for many night doing with Valentino. But not under these circumstances, not when neither of them want or planned a baby. Valentino handed him the three test, one by one, and placed them on the sink when Marc finished. It is a team game, they are doing this together.

When he finished the three of them they went to sit at the edge of the bath. Valentino being the first to speak. Again.

“When did you start feeling sick?”

“Right after our fight, I think. At first I thought nothing about it, but then it came to my mind. I didn’t want to bother you, but after the race I realized we are just wasting time. I love you, Vale, and I love what we are building, I don’t want to throw it away, not again.”

“I love you too, Marc… And…” He hesitated a little before saying. “Do you want to keep it?”

“Do you?” Marc replies. 

“It is your body, Marc, but if I’m being honest with you, I don’t think we are ready to have another baby now.”

He is relieved, his feeling of this being mutual was right. “Thank god, because I think it too. But I’ve been thinking, when could that have happened? We only had protected sex.”

“I have no idea. Maybe we made some mistake?”

After he said it, Valentino looked up at the pregnancy test. He looked at it too and got up, grabbed them and pointed at Vale.

The three of them with only one line.

“Oh, thank god.” They both say at the same time. Marc leaves the test there at the sink and runs to Valentino’s arms, kissing him deeply.

They were making out there in the bathroom, relieved and trying to make up for the last couple of weeks when they hear a scream from Luna’s room.

“I think someone woke up.”

“Yeah, one of this is good enough.”


	9. Marc's injuries (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last weekend I was worried about Marc crashing and now we won't have race for at least one month... I'm....
> 
> Anyway, this is the first part of this subject in this fic and now I will let you with this. Hope you enjoy xx

If you look at Valentino right now you would think he is angry. But what he is actually feeling is worry. And he is scared.

It all started in Sepang. Always there. Marc had a crash that hurt his right shoulder, at the beginning they thought nothing about it, he had physiotherapy and everything was alright, he could end the season without trouble. But at the same time Valentino could tell that Marc had a little more difficulties doing the usual things, like picking up Luna. The little girl is beginning to be more independent, crawling around a lot, but she is also a daddy’s girl and loves to cuddle with them.

And of course Valentino is worried, how could he not be? Ok, Marc won the championship in a impressive form, he crashed in only one race and always finished first or second and Valentino is very proud of his partner. But he keeps crashing a lot, and as crashes are normal in their lives, too much are not.

At home he tries not to bring this subject, he has his own worries about his bike and he doesn’t need to tell Marc that his Honda is a little more dangerous than the normal, he doesn’t want to fight either. 

Valentino also hates to race in Europe when is almost winter, the track is always cold and more dangerous, the tyres just don’t warm up enough. And he is always vocal about it despite never having a dangerous crash in this conditions, maybe they think he is just saying these things because he can’t adapt to those tyres.

But then it hit hard on them.

Because it is not just Marc’s life and it is not only his life of having to handle a very high Marc when he is at a hospital recovering from a surgery. They have much more responsibilities now and a person that depends 100% on them.

And Marc crashed hard. Not enough to worry many people there, at the first day of testing, but enough to complicate the injury he had in Sepang. And he was in so much pain. 

It broke Valentino’s heart.

Marc is always independent, he likes to do things by himself, and play with Luna. Seeing Marc crying in pain because of his shoulder is not how he imagined their vacation in Barcelona. He imagined a lot of motocross and rides in the city with their daughter. He imagined a loud Christmas with the Marquez family and Luna’s first birthday being very celebrated, then a calm New Year’s Eve, with just the three of them.

But they couldn’t have it, because Marc is waiting for a surgery that will take at least two months to recover and at least two weeks without him moving his right arm.

As he is waiting at the hospital with him, Luna is with Roser and Julia. They made the baby girl think it is a party with her grandparents, to keep her from worrying about her papa too, she may be still little, but she already understands a lot of things.

Marc is needy as he always is after waking up, he wants to move his arm and he whines about everything. Valentino knows he won’t remember after he sleeps again and wakes up without the pain meds, but this time the Spaniard talked about their wedding, a thing that’s been a year they are avoiding and postponing the discussion. If it was for Marc’s brain they would get married right there at the hospital room. It is funny, but Valentino wished he wasn’t experiencing it again…

When they were at home it was a way new experience to Valentino. Ok, he had his parents in law and Alex and Luca there to help him, but sometimes neither Marc or Luna wanted them, they wanted  _ him _ . And only there he understood what his mother said one day to him: “your life is going to change when you settle down and have a wife or a husband and a kid, then you will know what is to be tired and constantly worried about them.” 

Because his life did change, he is not the same man that only worries about his own racing, he has so much in game right now.

Marc recovery was slow. By the time he was able to be on a bike again Luna was already walking around everywhere and was very energetic, just like her father. Valentino was tired, working with Yamaha on the new bike and at the same time taking care of his family was not easy, but he thinks he managed well.

His heart was broken again every time Marc gave an interview saying he wasn’t sure if is going to be 100% fit for the pre season. And even more when he cried at night, when it was only the two of them on bed, thinking it is the end, that his body will not be able to recover from it.

“I came back after the complications giving birth to Luna, and a simple fucking luxation in my shoulder is keeping me from racing.”

And Valentino needs to comfort him every time, saying that he will make, that he believes in him. He does, but at the same time he wants to ask him to stop, because if he keeps riding the way he does all his nightmares will become true. But who is he to say something to Marc? To keep him from being himself? He loves Marc for everything he is, aggressive on track included.

He trusts Marc and he will always let him do what he wants.

But then he crashed again when the preseason started. After weeks of recovery, after countless nights without sleeping thinking about the comeback, after complaining about the bike that is not as good as it was before, he crashed again.

And Valentino knows he will go insane, he thinks he is aging more than when he is worrying about his own bike, he even found a white hair when they were in Qatar. He knows they need to talk, it is more serious than just the ‘I crash to find the limits’. It is their lives, it is a career that is not near the end, but will be if he keeps doing it. And Valentino also knows that now it is not Marc’s fault, that something is wrong.

But he is willing to help him learn and overcome this too. Despite his worries and fears.


	10. Marc talks to Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I finally had an inspiration to write this again. Hope you are still around xx

It is odd, not having Valentino by his side, he got so used to their life together that one night without him is completely different.

A year ago he could spend nights sleeping in his single bed at home in Cervera, only texting Valentino, but now he doesn’t know how it is to spend a night in a bed by himself. Of course he slept alone when he was pregnant, some nights Vale was out racing or others they had a fight, but back then he could talk to his bump to ease the feeling of being alone in a big bed.

Now that he is alone because the Italian had to go to Milan to do some stuff with his team - and he can’t go together, bonus of being in other team - he has no idea what to do. He said goodbye to him, went to the kitchen to make some lunch, checked on Luna, went to the gym, came back, fed Luna, took a bath, made dinner, ate with Luna in his arms and then put her to sleep. It was already dark outside. Thankfully the baby sleeps a lot and at night she only wakes up to have her milk. He hoped she would be agitated like him without her dad, but apparently she still doesn’t care about it.

So he turned on the television, nothing interesting. He picked a movie, but he can’t choose anything to watch. He thought about calling Alex, but giving to the hour he is probably fucking, so he doesn’t want to disturb. He text Valentino a ‘I miss you’ and gets a ‘I will be home tomorrow’. It is good to see these words again. Before he left, of course he said, ‘see you tomorrow’, but Marc doesn’t care, he needs him right now.

How will he sleep without Valentino there to warm him up? How will he sleep without Valentino there to cuddle him and wake up in the middle of the night to check on Luna?

So he decided to do that, he went back to Luna’s room, picked her up from her crib and decided to never let her go. He laid on the bed again, looking down to his little miracle. She is so perfect, he thinks, she has this baby smell, unique, she has soft figures. Only now her face is becoming her, she is only two months old, but she already has the lines that she didn’t had in the first month. He thinks she is perfect either way. She is Valentino’s presence too, she is the gift he left to him.

Luna opens her eyes and Marc doesn’t care that he wake her up, he probably won’t sleep a thing, so it doesn’t matter if she is awake too. She is focusing her look now too, she can recognise her parents by just looking at them and not only the voice or smell.

“You know, Luna, before you were born, I thought your dad didn’t love me, so I thought he wouldn’t want us.” She looks at him with hints of curiosity in her eyes, although Marc knows she is not understanding that much, but he can pretend to have a conversation with her. “But how wrong I was.” 

He smiles, and she smiles back. It warmed his heart. A human being that he created is now interacting to him, isn’t life perfectly strange?

“We had a big big fight, all the world saw. One day you will understand what we do and why people care a lot about what we say. And it ended our relationship. But then I found out I was going to have you, and it scared me, yeah, it scared me a lot.”

He kept talking, Luna still looking up at him.

“But we made it work, because of you, you were the light in our lives, because of you we saw that we were only wasting time not being together. And I don’t want to talk about what happened next, because I only want you to know happy stories, ok, baby? I want to say only good things to you, how much I love you, it is the only thing that matters.”

Luna makes a small sound and opens her mouth, like she wants to talk. It is soon, Marc knows, but watching her daughter responding to his voice is everything he needs in a night he thought he was alone, but he is not. Valentino may be not with him, but half of him is, and while he has Luna he will never be alone.

“Do you know your dad is a legend? Yes, he is, he won many many races and many many titles, he changed the life of many riders, including me, yes, I loved watching him race and one day you will watch him race too. He would say that I am a legend too, but I don’t know, baby, you will have to take your own conclusions.” He laughs and earns a smile back.

Quickly he picks his phone. “Can you smile again? To show dad? Can you?”

He laughs again and she is showing her toothless and cutest little smile again. He sends the picture.

Me: I was telling her about your races and she smiled

Vale <3: Sorry Marc, I think I have another favorite smile now

And now Marc finally can sleep, with his daughter in his arms and the thought that, somehow, Valentino will always be sleeping by his side.


	11. "Do you like bikes, don't you?"

Valentino truly hates these pre season test at the end of the year. The weather and the track is cold, he can’t keep himself warm neither the tyres, he doesn’t take the maximum of the new bike because he is not 100% and he is afraid of crashing because of the tyres.

He is also tired of a long season and the end of november was supposed to be made for him to take a break. But no, he has to think about the bike for the next year and work and hope she will not be as shit as the previous one.

Especially after the hell they went through around this time last year, he really hopes for a good vacation in a warm place and a good first birthday for Luna with all their family and friends.

He is tired and the first day didn’t even started. They were already in Spain after the season ended, to celebrate Marc’s title. It was fun. Most of the time Valentino stayed at home with Luna, despite liking a party, the little girl becomes sleepy, but at the same time can’t sleep with all the noise of all the population of Cervera going out (courtesy of Alex being champion too), and she can be very impatient and whines all the time. So Valentino stays at home distracting her and letting Marc having his very deserved celebration. After everything that happened, this title he deserves even more.

Of course they also did their private celebration, sometimes a special dinner with Luna, she eats everything and Valentino loves how she is exactly like Marc in this, and sometimes a mind blowing sex. And how Valentino wished they could do this forever, or at least until the next season started.

But his own reality as different, mixing with the retirement questions, it shakes him a little. He doesn’t talk about it, but Marc can feel something is wrong, and as they are watching a movie the night before the test start, Marc asks him.

“Is it about the rumours of your retirement?” And Valentino knows he can’t hide anything from him. They have a very domestic life together, as Luna is sitting on the floor, playing with her toys, Marc has his feet on Valentino’s lap. He thinks he will never get used to it, and it is a good thing, because it gives him a good feeling everytime he thinks about what he has right now.

“Yes, and I don’t know what to do, you know? How can I answer this question if I don’t know if I will continue or if I will retire? I don’t even know if they will want me in the team”

He sees no reason not to share what he is thinking. He knows it is what caused trouble in their relationship and he doesn’t want it to happen again, not now that they are good again. And it is not like he is sharing a big secret that sponsors and the team don’t want anyone to find out before the release. It is his own feelings and Yamaha has nothing to do with it, they can’t do a thing to him about himself, Marc can.

“I doubt it, I think they will want you if you want to stay. I know you help a lot and they can’t replace your experience.”

They stay in silence for a while, Vale trying to process what Marc said. Yes, maybe he helps them and not only himself when he is trying to find what is wrong with the bike. Because he had a shit season, but Fabio was fighting with Marc and Maverick even won a race. 

“I want you to stay.” Marc says, calmly. When Valentino looks at him he is smiling.

“Why?”

“I’m so used to you racing there, and I like the feeling of having you at the same grid. You are not only the person I love, but you are also my idol, I grew up watching you and I only raced with you there, so… If you think you can keep doing this, I want you to.”

And Valentino wanted to make a joke, but at the same time he wanted to kiss Marc for being so sincere. He gets up to give him the kiss, but a little noise stops him. He looks at Marc, that is not understanding what is happening either.

They look down at Luna and she is holding a little bike, playing with it as it was in a circuit. It is a messy movement, but she is also making bike noises. They wait in silence for a while and she keeps playing like this. 

Marc grabs his phone and sits beside her on the floor to record this moment. It is the first time she is making bike noises and no way they are going to miss it. Vale sits on the other side. She pays them no attention, she is too focused on her little race.

“Luna, baby, is this what bikes do?”

She looks at Marc and nods, and then returns her attention to the bike. It is a M1 2004 miniature, it has a special meaning to Valentino and he is almost crying that his baby enjoys the bike as much as they do. But he will never admit that these moments make him emotional.

“Do you like bikes, don’t you?”

This time is Vale that asks her and she nods again. Bikes are her favourite toys and they can’t blame her, as she was born in this world, there is no escape for her.

But in moments like this, when the three of them are together, laughing and playing, that he forgets about his problems. It can be hard and tiring, but at least he has the two people he loves the most with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in this very cute video of Cal's daughter Willow https://www.instagram.com/p/BXyVSz4AmV5/


	12. Always together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little help: this is the future... it is the year 2033. Valentino is 54, Marc is 40 and Luna is 15. This is it, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fluff, no angst, because we only deserve good things

Valentino stares at those big brown eyes. 

The helmet that he knows too well fits perfectly, everything is ready. 

Racing with cars has always been his passion, he never wanted to do this for a living, the bikes were always the love of his life, but he loves to race cars at least once a year. He remembers when he tried those Formula 1 all those years ago and people wanted him to race for Ferrari, it seemed like a good idea one drunken night, but then, he knew he would never do this.

Then racing at the end of the year became a tradition and he did races at most different categories. He likes to think he is natural too, but he knows he is not, he is much better at video games, especially now that he is really old.

This is not the first time he races with Marc. After he retired from MotoGP they constantly team up to do some crazy races to drive Puig’s mad. Marc is very good too, he likes the speed, the addrenaly and it is one of the things that Valentino loves the most about him, they are so different but at the same time they are alike. And more importantly: Marc loves to win. It is the perfect combination for a race to finish the season, they try and take another trophy home.

And, of course, celebrate Luna’s birthday. Their end of the year celebrations never stops, they have Christmas, New Year and their daughter’s birthday during all month and they love this little tradition.

Of course Luna couldn’t be different from them. She grew up watching her parents race, she had her first bike one she was one year old and learned how to ride with three. She asked them to put her in a championship when she was old enough to understand and she just won everything.

So naturally when she asked them to be part of the Gulf 12 hours this year, they said yes. How are they to deny a thing to her? She always did what she wants, since she was a baby. So for the first time, Valentino and Marc entered the race with a team with their daughter.

“Dad, are you ok?”

Luna asks Valentino, he is helping her with the helmet and suit, she will go out first, to feel the track with the new car. She never did a big race like this with cars, and of course Valentino is worried, how can’t he be? It is his baby. He didn’t realized he was zoning out.

“I’m fine, honey, I just can’t believe you are here racing with us, you were a baby yesterday” He says, knowing that she doesn’t like to be called a baby, she is already a world championship rider, for God’s sake.

“I can’t believe either, you know I always wanted to race with the two legends that are my parents” She jokes. It is a thing she got from him, she is very playful and very charismatic. Marc always asks what he did to deserve being trapped with two clowns.

But then she changes her tone. Valentino knows she is nervous, it is normal, he himself is always a little nervous before a race, even after years and years of experience.

“Do you think I can do this, dad?” She asks.

“Of course you can. You may be still young, but you are a great driver, you have nothing to worry about.”

“You are not saying it just because you are my dad?”

“Of course not”

“What if I crash?”

“Then you did, but you must ask your papa about it…” He jokes.

“Stop it.” Luna says, laughing. “I can’t laugh, I already need to pee.”

They are hugging when Marc knocks at the door. The helmet with the earplugs don’t let Luna hear very well, but she can feel her papa coming in.

“Are you ready? We still need to discuss the strategy” Marc says, in a hurry, and leave them again.

“Is he always this grumpy before a race?”

“You saw nothing, he will fight you to see who will make the fastest lap.”

Luna laughs again. “You are right.”

The track is open and finally Luna doesn’t feel the pressure. This was what she was born to do, bikes, motorbikes, cars, she doesn’t care, she needs to feel the adrenaline of the race. Her dad already wished her good luck, before going back to the changing room to put his suit, “but you don’t need luck.”

Before she enters in the car, Marc goes to her. 

“You will do well, baby, don’t worry. It is in your blood.”

“I know, papa, thank you for everything, without you I wouldn’t make it.” 

He kisses her forehead, in the helmet. And the time finally comes.

They are both looking at the screen and the computers showing the telemetry. It is different from when she is riding her bike, here she is driving carefully, still getting used to the track and the car. She set a good lap for a free practice and still has some time at the track before Valentino assume.

“I can’t believe she is already 15. It seems like yesterday that we got her home and she didn’t stop crying in her crib until we put her on our bed” Marc says, laying his head on Vale’s shoulder.

“Yeah… and we never expected a big party for her birthday, didn’t we?” Vale says, pressing a kiss in Marc’s hair.

“Not with she always wanting to race.”

“And it is only our fault.”

“But I don’t blame us.”


	13. Luna's first bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters ago - like chapter 2 - kimva4ever asked about Luna’s first bike and I don’t know why I finished it just now, after some months, but it’s here and it’s super cute. Hope you enjoy!

Valentino started racing very young. His mom didn’t want him to ride bikes, so he started with karting. He didn’t like it so much, so he begged his parents to change to the bikes and he got what he wanted when the mini bikes arrived in Italy. He raced with the turtle his mom gave to him and it gave him luck. He soon went to big bikes and everything worked out, he went to MotoGP, became world champion and all of this.

Marc always loved bikes, he loved watching the races and he asked his parents to buy him a bike when he was only three. He wanted to be like the riders he watches at the television. And he was very very good, he has always been the most talented rider wherever he raced and also always adapted very well. He had to go through the prejudice of being an omega, so he hid it, but it never stopped him to go for his dreams. It worked.

Now that he is a parent, Valentino wants to give everything to his daughter. He does everything she asks, and sometimes Marc disapproves because he says he is not raising her well, but Vale knows he does the same, he just needs to play the strict parent, but he is not. Marc, in the other hand, just wants to give his daughter the best, he doesn’t want her to suffer like he did if she is an omega and he (he’s sure Valentino too) will teach her how to always respect the other if she is a beta or alpha. They promised to support her and love her no matter what, and not push her to be a rider. Definitely not, they will not make her ride. 

But it was just natural and both of them agreed to give her a bike when she was two. It is not motorized yet, just so she can get used and start with the balance, this way they know she will never need a bike with the wheels. She has always been with them at the races, so she loved the gift. She doesn’t no many words yet, but it doesn’t stop her to learn the vocabulary to ask things related to bikes.

They made a little track at the Ranch so she can have a circuit of her own, and sometimes Marc rider with her on the mini bike they have there. It is the highlight of her day. After she eats breakfast, she already asks to change to the little suit and go outside to her bike. They have to pick her up so she can eat lunch, because willingly she will never stop. They have to go through some crying, but it stops when they say that she can come back after eating.

It is a good thing, because after this she sleeps the whole night, too tired to even protest. They knew that having a toddler was not easy, that they are a ball of energy, but they really can’t complain when they are at home.

But she is their daughter, and really, they should had seen it coming, knowing how they were when they were kids. Soon enough she got tired of the “simple” bike and said that she wanted a real bike, like they have, not the ‘ _ bore bike _ ’. And again, who are they to deny her anything? “This is what she wants!” They convince each other. 

For the first time, that little feeling of fear appeared to them. They were at a very familiar track, the backyard of their home, no need to worry, but say it to a parent with their three years old daughter… The little bike is alive, roaring the engine with fuel. They decided to give it a start with a motocross, like Marc did. It is not dangerous at all, if she falls she is very well protected, the speed is almost insignificant for a start (they know she will complain soon and they will have to let her speed up a little), and they are both watching. But they can’t help it, they are seeming like their mothers, nervous about a thing that their daughter loves.

And she is a natural. She just uses the throttle and the breaks like she was borning knowing how to do it. She probably did. And they couldn’t be more proud of her. It is just the beginning, they know they will have this feeling many more times, when she is on big bikes racing in the fastest circuits of the world. 

Luna is enjoying every single moment of it, she can’t stop smiling. She has no idea who her parents are or the importance she has for this world, she doesn’t care about anything, she is doing what she loves, she is having fun, she is playing like the child she is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is based on Melissa Paris’ son https://www.instagram.com/p/B1J2XzZFrZq/, both of his parents are riders and he is just natural, you should check out her instagram, it is just amazing watching him help them with everything and he is just two years old.


	14. Valentino proposes again

_“Marc, can you close your eyes?”_

_“What?” He asks, but does it either way. It is difficult for him to walk, his belly is bigger than he imagined it could be and he spent the last week laying in a hospital bed, so excuse him if he needs a little help, he deserves it._

_So Valentino guides him upstairs to their room. Marc can smell roses, but maybe it is just his imagination. Suddenly he stops, and he can no longer feel Valentino hands around him._

_“Ok, you can open your eyes.”_

_He does. And he can’t believe, he is already crying._

_“Marc Marquez Alenta. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Until you arrived in my life I was just a lonely champion with no purpose in this life. With you I truly learned how to live, I learned that my actions hurt the people I love, and I’m still so sorry I hurted you. But I learned from my mistakes. You’re giving me the best thing that I could ever ask, our daughter, and you gave me the privilege of being bonded with you. But there is still another thing I want to do.”_

_He get on his knees._

_“Will you marry me?”_

Valentino remembers the day he proposed. It was a very stressful period of their lives, he wasn’t planning on doing that, he wanted to take Marc out of the dark thoughts and buying flowers and using the ring he had bought years ago was the perfect plan at the time. 

It didn’t work, of course, because Marc wasn’t planning a wedding while waiting for Luna to born, it was the opposite, he didn’t even want to plan the Christmas and New Year. But everything was ok, they are both here and the dark thought long forgotten because of the experience with a newborn baby and a new season.

And they completely forgotten about a wedding. Marc wasn’t even wearing the ring anymore, Vale can’t remember him wearing it after Luna was born. And she is already one year old. So it is only fair that Valentino thought about doing it again.

Another season is coming and he wants it to be good, not only with results but also with no fights between them. It seems a constant in their lives, fighting over something race-related, and Vale doesn’t want it anymore, he wants them to support each other, like they are supposed to do.

And a wedding will definitely shake the world and he is tired of the bad headline they always make.

So he takes Marc out. They leave Luna with Stefania and Alex, Luca is already in Qatar for the Moto2 test. As their daughter gets bigger, she loves to spend a night with grandma and her uncles, so they don’t have to worry about her anymore. (Well, they do worry and they do call them at least three times during the night, but they will never admit it.)

They go to a restaurant. “It is good to eat something that is not made by your employees” was what Marc, the super romantic, said when Valentino asked him on a date. Was it too much to ask for a “wow, a date? It’s been a while since we went out on a date”? Apparently yes, but he is already used to it.

They put on a suit, very elegant, as Valentino requested, and the answer when they were already at the restaurant was “it seems like we are in the gala again”. It is truth, they are always with casual clothes or sponsors clothes and the more formal clothing they leave for the end of the year. But it is a special occasion.

Valentino thought he would be nervous, but he is not. It is always a please to eat with Marc, he eats for three people and keeps making jokes. In one occasion the Italian stops eating and just looks at Marc, he is struggling with his spaghetti and Valentino can’t help but think he is still that young boy that he fell in love with. Despite being a father now, Marc still seems like a kid, and Vale loves it, it is Marc’s spirit and he wouldn’t want him to change. It is one of the things he loves about him.

When they are waiting for the desert, he picks the box and puts it on the table. He had found the ring and put it there again. Marc looks up at him - he was too distracted with his phone, probably texting Alex to ask about Luna - with curious eyes.

_I guess I have to explain._

“Open it”

And Marc does.

“It is the ring you gave me when you propose.”

Vale is surprise Marc remember, he hasn’t been using it, so maybe he had forgotten?

“It’s been a while, so I thought about proposing again” He gives Marc a small smile, but the younger man lit up.

“No surprising me this time?”

“No, this time it is a cliche”

So he gets up, goes to Marc side of the table, get on his knee and starts his speech. Again.

“Marc Marquez Alenta, I know our lives are not perfect, we fight a lot and we tend to misunderstand everything. If I could go back there’s only one thing that I would change, I would have said ‘I love you’ early. Everyday I am more sure that you are the love of my life. I love the way you are with our daughter, you are the most perfect papa we could ever ask. Thank you so much for giving her to us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you want to. So, will you marry me?”

Marc is smiling like when he is on a podium after a very hard battle that he won. 

“Yes, one million times yes, I would say yes every time. I love you, Vale, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too”

So Valentino puts the ring back on Marc’s finger, right there where it belongs. The Spaniards kisses him and some other people that were at the restaurant applauded, and he thinks he heard someone crying, but he doesn’t care.

“This time we will already set a date”

“We just need to find the perfect place”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... the Rosquez fluff that I need and I have to write... hope it is fine by you...


	15. “Did you use my daughter to win him over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the lovely firetruckyeah who requested something with Fabio and Maverick... and we have a plus with Valentino being everyone's dad... Hope you like it!

Valentino knew he shouldn’t trust his teammate, but he found himself saying ‘fine’ when Maverick asked to babysit Luna after the race “just so you and Marc can celebrate properly, you know”.

He was aware everybody adores her, she is a character at the paddock, she smiles around and she connects easily with the other riders. It is a think both of her parents always knew since she started showing her personality, she is as outgoing as Valentino and as stubborn as Marc.

Some details in Maverick’s request were very strange: he never asked to it before, he had interacted with her many times when she was with Valentino at Yamaha’s box, but he never offered to spend some hours with her, babysitting. He also finished on the podium, so why the hell would he want to waste his time with a baby when he could very well get drunk with the team, you know, enjoy a podium when you have only a few. And Marc didn’t even win the race, he lost it at the last corner.

But Valentino wasn’t aware of it when he agreed with his teammate. 

Marc was in a surprising good mood, despite the race. He was leading the championship, so he had no reasons to worry, and go out with Vale after a tiring race is always a good thing.

The italian takes him to a new restaurant in a small city nearby, it is a very quiet place and they could relax and enjoy a good wine without Valentino complaining that it is not like the wines he drinks in Italy. 

Eventually they had to go back to their hotel, and Valentino was the one responsible to take Luna, Marc would never let her spend the night with Maverick. It was already late, passed midnight when Vale knocked at Mave’s door.

To his surprise, it was not his teammate who opened the door, it was Fabio Quartararo himself.

“Oh, Vale…” he hesitated. “I thought it was room service…”

He looks inside again, as if he was looking for help. Maverick appears at the door and makes a surprise face too.

“I thought you would be out the entire night…” he says and lets Valentino in.

He sees Luna is sleeping on the couch and thinks Maverick did a good job, but he also wasn’t alone… “Yeah… Marc never sleeps well if she’s not with us”

“I see…” Mave says, shifting his weight on one leg and then the other. He is clearly anxious and Fabio disappeared in the bathroom. He should feel bad for his teammate, being caught like this when he obviously was trying to hide it. But he decides to tease a little, they are very young and deserve it.

“So, you were waiting for room service?” He asks, sitting on the couch beside his daughter. “You can come here, Fabio, I won’t bite”

Mave sits on the bed and Fabio joins him. Valentino wants to laugh because they both seem like two children that got caught eating candy before dinner and he is the father who will scold them. But then he thinks, maybe he is like a father to them and that’s why they were both so scared… so maybe they shouldn’t involve his daughter in this.

“Since when you two are together?” He asks, as both of them were in silence.

“Today?” Maverick answers and this time Valentino couldn’t hold back his laugh. It is unreal, really. He should have predicted it, his teammate asking him to take care of his daughter like this, out of nowhere? But it wasn’t out of nowhere, he was planning it.

He looks at Luna to see if he didn’t wake her, and when he made sure she is still sleeping. “Did you use my daughter to win him over?” He assumes a more serious tone, to try and scare them a little, he is not angry, at all, he is happy for them. But he has to do it.

“No no, it’s just… he loves babies and I thought…” Mave starts, but he can’t talk properly, poor guy.

“Yeah, and then he asked me to come over and told me he was babysitting Luna.” Fabio talks for the first time since Valentino arrived, and he smiles to the younger man, encouraging him to tell the whole story. “And I accepted because it was a good opportunity to spend a time with him and Luna and I couldn’t raise suspicion, it was the perfect excuse, right?”

Valentino nods and Maverick confirms. “I couldn’t think about a way to ask him out and having Luna here was the only idea I had. I’m sorry, Vale, I should have told you.”

“It is ok, Mave, but tell me how it happen, if you asked positively to my ‘since when you two are together’ it is because you confessed your feelings, right?”

“You really want to know?” The Spaniard asks, seeming afraid of telling the ‘dad’ about his new boyfriend.

“Of course, you just apologised for using my daughter to this and you expect not telling me how everything happened? No way, I will wait here until you to start talking.” He says and grabs his phone to text Marc and say he will take a little longer to return to their room.

“I was changing her diaper and Mave said ‘you are good with kids’, he was right behind me, with the bottle of milk, I turned around to look at him and he was so close.”

Valentino lift his eye and interrupts. “Did you kissed in front of her?”

“Nooo, I picked the bottle and gave to her. He was desperate because he thought she would choke on milk and I assured him she knows how to eat. He said he was responsible for her and you trusted him with her and couldn’t let anything happened. I calmed him down and said for him to trust me, because she already eats other kinds of food too. Meanwhile she had already finished her milk and was ready to sleep.”

The Italian smiles, it seems a lot like his daughter, she eats like Marc.

“And then we put her to sleep.” Fabio keeps telling him. “And he thanked me to help him and I said I would do everything he asks. He blushed, it was very cute, and then I kissed him, he kissed me back and here we are.”

Valentino smiles because Maverick is blushing again at the memory.

“I’m happy for you, I know it will work.” But then something crosses his mind. It is not easy to date someone you work with, and when their job is to race at 300km/h and be competitive and selfish, it is a zillion times worst. He has some very bad experience with it. “But make sure everything you do on track stays on track. Soon you will be fighting with each other for the championship and both of you will want to win. Promise me you will do whatever it takes on track, but here, outside, you will always support and love each other. It is a precious thing you have, don’t waste it.”

“Thank you, Vale, it is good to have your support” Mave says and stands up to hug his teammate. Fabio does the same.

“I think it is time to put this little one to sleep in the bed” He picks Luna up and she wakes up, she whines a little, but soon she gets comfortable in her dad’s arms. “Say bye to uncle Fabio and uncle Mave”

She waves, but not with much enthusiasm due to sleep.

“We can always babysit her if you need” Fabio says before Vale leaves.

“Oh, then you have to talk to Marc…” the Italian winks.


	16. “Would you want to have more kids?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2019

It was a quiet night. On the day before Christmas Eve Marc and Valentino decided to stay at home and enjoy a day of holiday just the three of them. The chaos of Christmas, New Year and Luna’s first birthday are right at their door, alongside the drama of Marc’s shoulder injury recovery, so they feel like they deserve some peace, at least for one day.

They put Luna to bed early as she played the whole day and was tired, so they could enjoy a very calm night just for them. Valentino wished they could drink some wine and then have a half drunk sex, but as Marc is still taking medicine because of his shoulder they will have to skip the wine. He’s happy with the hot chocolate and pizza, it’s different from their athlete diet too.

They are laying on the couch, the TV on in some italian movie that Marc loves, each one with their head on one side of the couch, their legs intertwined in the middle and two blankets on them, the baby monitor also in the middle of them. It’s so domestic that Valentino wants to keep this moment in his mind forever.

It doesn’t seem like they have a toddler that walks around all they long demanding their attention. It doesn’t seem like what they do for a living is to race around the world in fast bikes trying to win and risking their lives. It seems like they are a normal couple that just arrived from work and have put their daughter to sleep and are now enjoying a time together.

There was a time, when Valentino had no idea he could have it, that he imagined being home, with Marc, married and with two kids, having a family Christmas tradition and setting up the Christmas tree together. Years ago it was only in his imagination, but right now it’s true, he’s really living it.

He’s with Marc, truly with him. Of course they still fight, it’s like it’s not them if they don’t, but they are also happy together, they talk more than they did before, this way they can know that whatever they are fighting about is not worth throwing away what they have, especially now. And they also have their little miracle, Luna is the light in their lives and being able to watch her grow is a delight.

Apparently Marc is thinking the same thing, because he looked back at him and asked “are you happy?”

Valentino stopped for a second, he wasn’t expecting this question, but he guesses that maybe Marc is also finding this moment odd, different from what they are used to, but good, a thing that they should do more often.

“Of course I am, and you?” He asks back, he hopes Marc is happy too, he’s the only person he wants to spend those nights with.

“I am,” he says while moving on the couch to lay on Valentino. They are still careful with the touches because of the shoulder, but Marc makes himself comfortable either way. The Spaniard sights happily, it’s much better like this.

Marc is almost sleeping when a thought crosses his mind. This time last year he was anxious and hoping for the best, for their daughter to be born healthy. Now she is a very clever baby, he is world champion again and is suffering from an injury. He looks up at Valentino to see if he is awake, there are supposed to be in bed already, the TV playing something that they are no longer paying attention to.

“Vale?”

“Hm?”

“Would you want to have more kids?”

And Valentino was surprised, it’s not a talk he thought they would have so soon, all the feelings from one year ago are still in his mind, all the fear he felt in those hours.

“Would you?” He asks back, it would not be fair if he says he wants, because it's not a thing for him to decide, it is Marc’s body, career, life…

“I loved growing up with a little brother, we did everything together,” Marc answers, not looking back at Valentino. “How was it to grow up as an only child?”

The Italian has to think for a minute. For a long time he was an only child, he could already have his own when his sister and brother were born. “My parents divorced when I was little, so most of the time I was with my mum, I only went to races with Graziano. It’s not a thing I want for Luna…”

“We’ll not get divorced,” Marc interrupts, serious.

“I know…”

After some minutes in silence, Marc breaks it again.

“I want to. I want to plan a baby, and then to do everything together, and… but I’m scared, if you want a baby, I will try, but...”

Valentino is the one who interrupts this time. He makes Marc turn around to straddle and face him before he speaks.

“Marc, babe, I’m scared too. I would never make you put your life in danger just because of me. It is your choice.”

“But if I wasn’t like this you would want more kids?”

“You are everything that I want, Marc”

“But you only stayed with be because I was pregnant”

“I stayed with you because I love you. I loved you before Luna, I love you now and I will love you if it’s just the three of us.”

“Vale…”

“No, I will even have a vasectomy, I know even condoms and pills have a chance of failing…”

“Vale, no...” Marc says, looking right into his eyes. This is a serious conversation they are having in the middle of the night, regarding their future, but the Italian doesn’t want to leave Marc thinking he’s less for being scared of getting pregnant again.

“We just said that we are happy, didn’t we? I’m so happy with our little family, you two are my everything”

“I’m happy with you and Luna too… and I want to be champion again”

“This is a deal, Mr Marquez”

Marc smiles and leans down to kiss Valentino. Yeah, they are happy, there’s no need to change their lives right now.


	17. Luna's first birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Luna!
> 
> (A short but fluffly Christmas chapter)

One year ago their lives were a mess. They were living expectations, but at the same time they were suffering. Marc never thought that having a baby would be this difficult for him, he expected a good pregnancy and a good birth, at the end he got only worries, but the result of it was his little girl, the light of their lives.

That day, one year ago, Valentino was experiencing many things, the fear of losing Marc, of losing them both, then the joy of meeting his daughter for the first time while the fear of losing Marc continued. He was the happiest man and at the same time the most worrying man in the world that day.

And both of them forgot it was Christmas.

For Valentino it was not that important, he never had family tradition or anything, one year he was with his mom, other with Graziano, when he grew up he used to take care of his siblings, or go to Uccio’s house. But for Marc Christmas means the world, he and his brother always had so much fun with their cousins, they have a big family and anything was an excuse to get together. 

But from now on their Christmas will forever have a special meaning, it will always be the birthday of their daughter. And the first one always has to be special. If it was up to Valentino he would do a big party, inviting everyone just to show off. But Marc is the one who says what they should do, so that’s why they have invited just the close family and friends. Alex and Luca, of course, Clara, Graziano and his wife, Stefania and her boyfriend, Roser and Julia, Kate and little Marco, and Jorge and Dani. The other Academy boys were all with their families.

Marc made sure to do everything by himself and Vale was impressed. He never saw the Spaniard so engaged with a task. Especially that he’s still recovering from his shoulder injury. He ordered the decorations and put everything together, decorating the big dinner room. The theme being Masha and the Bear, they couldn’t discover Luna’s favorite cartoon because she likes everything, it’s not that she’s constantly watching motorcycle races with them.

The cake was also made by him - with a little help from Valentino too, of course, Marc couldn’t use only hand. For weeks Marc was looking at videos on the internet and trying the different types of cakes just to find the perfect one. And in the end the cake was indeed very beautiful, that neither of them wanted to cut it.

Valentino is proud of Marc. He’s not only a great rider, the best rider; he’s also a great father, the best father. And he couldn’t be happier to know that this incredible man chose him to be his partner. 

And Luna, she’s a happy girl. She walks around the house, sometimes picking the balloons from one place and putting them on another. At first it annoyed Marc, who kept putting them in the right place again. Then Luna realized that he was following her around and kept doing it on purpose. Vale made sure to film it, to show them later and have a laugh. Of course Marc wasn’t mad, after all Luna is just like himself.

When the moment to sing happy birthday came, Luna was radiant, she was smiling and clapping her hands too, looking at everyone there. Marc was holding her with his good arm, with Valentino right beside them. A proper family celebration.

Later that night, the three of them were alone in the house for their first Christmas Eve together. Really, the two of them never spent Christmas together, not even before, they were too caught up with other things to travel to another country to do it. Marc insisted that his parents stayed, but they had other plans - meaning also having a private celebration, as the Marquez family never had privacy during holidays. 

It’s a new tradition, they hope, to celebrate birthdays and Christmas, to open up gifts and enjoy their family time, to not worry too much about racing, contracts, PR obligations, anything, just them and nothing else.

Luna sleeping all before midnight, still not quite understanding what the present under the tree means, they gave her two gifts to open in the morning, as it is also her birthday - that she seems to understand pretty well. 

Marc and Vale exchanged small gifts, Valentino gave Marc a new watch and Marc gave Valentino a book he said he wanted to read, but would never buy it for himself because he’s lazy. And then they realized it’s true: before having kids you give each other many gifts, after having kids you only worry about them and almost forget that you have a partner that deserves to get a gift too.

But they will never complain, because their biggest and best gift is upstairs sleeping. And they will be forever grateful to each other for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of or if you want any prompt for this AU you can always comment or go to my tumblr valesweetdreams.tumblr.com
> 
> (Part 3 is about Marc's 2020 injury)


End file.
